


At the Beginning

by blooming_atlas



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John doesn't understand time travel, Mild Smut, The Deputy and John were in a love/hate relationship before she killed him, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: Deputy Katherine's world had ended in blood and fire...only to began anew when she woke up safe and sound in her bed.





	At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes the best thing to do… is to walk away.”

“Damn it, Rook! Mind explaining to me why you up and quit like that?”

“I don’t believe I’ve asked you to interrogate me, Staci. In fact, I don’t believe I’ve asked a damn thing of you.” And Deputy Katherine wouldn’t, not one tiny thing. “You asked why I’m quitting, I’ve told the Sheriff that this job just wasn’t for me, now get your nose out of my business and leave me the fuck alone.” The blonde broke away, stepping out from in front of Staci, and reached for the door handle of her truck. Still not dissuaded, Staci’s hand shot out and he gripped her arm, holding her firmly in place.

“Wait.” Katherine froze, her heartbeat abruptly thundering like a runaway horse as she looked down at the shaking hand that completely encircled her forearm. It was free of scars and blood. His face a mixture of concern, anger, and confusion...completely devoid of the fear she remembered in a world where he was but a shadow of his former self.

_'Rook, are you real?'_

“...Let go of me, Pratt.”

“Why are you really leaving? You quit the force and I had to hear it from Joey that your moving out of town. What’s going on, Kitty?” For a minute she couldn’t believe he was actually asking her that, then she went white with sadness and jerked her arm away from his grip. “I have my reasons, Pratt,” she snapped. “I sold my house, and getting the hell away from here, and away from the bullshit!” She pulled the truck door open, tossed her suitcase inside, and climbed into the driver’s seat. She wanted to do something violent, hit someone, but contented herself with slamming the door and shoving the key into the ignition as hard as she could. _‘I’m tired. I want to leave because I’m tired. I will not be sucked into another war. This is my second chance and I’m taking it.’_

Staci slammed his hands on the car window. “Kitty, wait! Just fucking wait, goddamnit!”

The motor turned over as soon as she turned the key, and roared to life. If she’d had a clutch, she’d have popped it, but she had to be satisfied with floor-boarding the gas pedal and fishtailing out of the driveway, her Staci Pratt just a speck in the road as she drove off.

Immediately she pictured the look of sadness on her best friend’s face, his hand on her arm, and her imagination violently rejected the very idea that she had hurt his feelings. Hope County had been nuked to hell, she had woken up safe in her bed and she couldn’t … well, she just couldn’t go through the insanity that was Joseph fucking Seed. _Not again. Not ever._ She was putting that part of her life in the past and moving on. Her future was going to be better; she’d made some miscalculations in the past, some bad decisions, but she’d learn from her mistakes and things would get better. They would. They **had** to.

But the more she drove the more miserable she felt. Earl Whitehorse’s look of shock when she resigned, Joey’s anger when she found out that she was moving out of town. Staci’s sadness when she shut the car door in his face.

Katherine stared straight ahead through the windshield, her hands clamped around the steering wheel. Her eyes burned, but she refused to cry. She wasn’t a crier, anyway; the only time in her life she could remember having a complete meltdown was when she had killed John Seed and watched him bleed out in her arms. His death had done nothing but destroy her, so in her book crying was not only a waste of time but also opened the door to all sorts of bad results.

She wouldn’t cry over Hope County or John Seed, anyway. There was nothing there to cry over. She had ran out of tears when she’d woken up to Dutch’s dead body and Joseph fucking Seed standing over her with a deranged look of triumph on his face. She had lost everyone and everything in a blaze of inferno.

_'You're all I have left, now. You’re my family. And when this world is ready to be borne anew, we will step into the light. I am you Father and you are my child. And together, we will march to Eden’s Gate.'_

She remembered calmly waiting for him to leave her alone before smashing her head over and over again into the wall behind her. Katherine had wanted to die. She **did** die and Fate’s cruel sense of humor had brought her back to a time when Hope County wasn’t a war zone… A time when she was just a fucking Deputy and not a soldier. But The Project was still here...just an insignificant group that was slowly gaining popularity and people. She could reach out to John and rekindle what they had before he’d died her arms but this John wasn't **her** John. Not the John she knew. No. She couldn’t risk looking him in the eyes and drowning in her guilt.

Let Joseph have his way. Let some other stupid Rook put the cuffs on him.

_Deputy Katherine Mills was getting the hell out of dodge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough Far Cry 5 time travel fics in this fandom. My Deputy has been given a second chance at life and she's taking advantage of it by jumping ship and leaving the people of Hope County to their fate. John will show up in the next chapter so be prepared!


End file.
